gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X7
Mega Man X7 is the forty-eighth game played by Jon and Arin on ''Game Grumps''. Episodes #Axl From a Rose #Zero the Zero #Downside Up #Mega Busted Game information Mega Man X7 is a video game developed by Capcom for the PlayStation 2 (PS2) console. It is the seventh main game in the Mega Man X series and the first in the series to appear on the sixth generation of gaming consoles. Mega Man X7 was first released in Japan on July 17, 2003, with North American and European releases following in October and March respectively. It was also released for the PC in Asia. It is the first Mega Man X in the series to feature the bilingual. The plot of Mega Man X7 takes place in the 22nd century during an age when humans coexist with humanoid robots called "Reploids". As some Reploids participate in violent and destructive crime, a police organization called the "Maverick Hunters" has been established to stamp out this activity. Maverick crime is rising in newly constructed cities. As this new crime wave hits, X retires tired from the neverending battles. A new group of vigilantes, the Red Alert is introduced. One of their members, Axl, decides he has had enough of their "murdering" and tries to leave the group. Red, the group's leader, is angered by Axl deserting, and goes on a rampage to get Axl back. Axl is chased by a mechaniloid sent by Red Alert to retrieve him, and their chase causes havoc that calls for the Maverick Hunter Zero to investigate the area. After a quick meeting and battle against the mechaniloid, Zero takes Axl into custody at Hunter HQ. In response, Red issues a challenge to the Hunters: he will release some Mavericks that Red Alert has in captivity, and whichever group can defeat the Mavericks first will gain custody of Axl. Zero goes into the action without hesitation, and Axl's remorse for what he has done fuels his desire to become a Maverick Hunter. X stays behind, trying to find a more peaceful solution to what he views as another pointless conflict. Eventually, X decides that his involvement in is required to assure a quick end to the bloody war. Alia then finds out the location of Red Alert main base. The hunters enter the Crimson Palace, defeating Red, and find a rebuilt Sigma, who has been behind Red Alert's corruption. Sigma is eventually defeated and X reluctantly promotes Axl to become an official Maverick Hunter. Mega Man X7 is the first and only game in the series to have 3D gameplay in addition to the standard 2D style. When starting the game, the player has only access to returning Maverick Hunter Zero and newcomer Axl. The player can send the two characters to the same stage and both can be changed whenever the player needs to. In order to unlock X, the player must rescue 64 reploids (out of a possible total of 128) or defeat the eight main bosses in order to unlock him. Unlike the prequel, chips must be used immediately after they are gained, cannot be deactivated, nor changed from a playable character to other. While Zero and X retain their common weaponry, Axl has a new ability called copy Shot. If the player destroys certain types of enemies with said technique, they will leave an item upon their destruction. If the item (a glowing red sphere) is picked up, Axl will transform into a copy of the enemy he destroyed, with all of its features (speed, weapon, etc.). Trivia * Arin mentioned at his first MAGFest 11 panel that Mega Man X7 would be probably played on the series. ** This makes it the second game suggested to or by Game Grumps at their MAGFest 11 panels to be played on the show. Category:Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Mega Man X7 Category:Capcom Games Category:Action Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Mega Man games